User talk:Hikaru89
Hello! Hi everyone! If anyone have any questions, critics, requests, or simply want to chat, feel free to leave a message and I'll reply asap. I'm a pretty cheerful and hiperactve person and very talkative, so I apologize already if I talk too much. Please don't forget to use the signature buttom so I can go to your talk page to reply. Thanks ^^ [[User_talk:Hikaru89|''' Hikaru']][[User_talk:Hikaru89|'Talk''' ]] Messages (questions, suggestions, critics) Ano. Congratulations on becoming Naruto Couples Wikia Admin. I have a request, something I'd like to ask. Um. In the rules, you've stated art in the gallery....I was wondering if it'd be alright to add in my own fanart? Couse I make them and then delete them. An example of the art I can do is my Len picture on my wall...Anyway...Um yeah^^ That's it..Buffypet (talk) 16:12, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Heyy Hikaru^.^ Gomen. Don't mind me. But do we must add the owner's name onto the photo's name tag(Like in Gallery) I've tried looking for the photo's that originally come from deviant art and etc and blah blah blah. The thing is that the Gallery doesn't look as "pretty" anymores. *Sniff* *Sniff* Take a look at my work on the SasuSaku page. Mami-Chan (talk) 18:04, August 10, 2013 (UTC) *GASPS* How'd you do that? o..o Is there a shortcut on to doing it? Mami-Chan (talk) 02:12, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Hai there hikaru-San><. Ano, I'm still new here so I was wondering if you could give me a few pointers?? Also I wanted to know if you were older than so i can address you formally :]. Gomen for disturbing you byeeee^^ (TotoroLover (talk) Hi, Hikaru-chan. Yeah, uhm, I just edited the Kakaanko page (because Kakaanko12 made one), but do we add cosplay into pages? I've never seen cosplay in any of our pages, and now Kakaanko has one. Okay, if you don't want it in, then you can take it out of the page! (Skygal648 (talk) 13:03, August 12, 2013 (UTC)) Hmm, Hikaru-chan, I wanna ask you a question about the thousand badges. What are they for? I just got one saying that I have 8,000 edits. I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN TO THAT FAR ON EDITS! I see that you have some. Yeah, because I have that weird badge now that I feel like I didn't earn them. Now I have as much points as you XD. P.S--Am I asking you too many questions? Sorry for you. Baka me. Thanks! (Skygal648 (talk) 00:15, October 3, 2013 (UTC)) Hello! Thank you for the welcome, and I sincerely apologize that I've broken some important rules. In all honesty I'd admit that I wasn't even aware of it, which is my completely my fault. Anyway, please feel free to let me know what I need to remove/modify in the GaaNaru page, if there's anything. Firecrawler09 (talk) 02:49, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Firecrawler09 please change that picture because I dislike obio naruhina everything is perfect but there are other images far better than that which is there so please let that image seems more tender than the left voice.jonathan uzumaki Hmm...I think I already do. Well, on the picture's page anyway. but if you want me to do it on the gallry itself, then I will. Oh, what I meant about the Picutre page, it is, like, when you click the pic, right? If u look, then the illustrator's name should be there. If I am getting this wrong, then please tell me what you and SSK-chan are actually meaning when you want me to credit illustartors. Thanks! (Skygal648 (talk) 01:15, October 30, 2013 (UTC)) Oh, okay. Thank you for clarifying with me! (Skygal648 (talk) 01:29, October 30, 2013 (UTC)) Hi, Hikaru-chan, while I was looking on the fanon list, I found some errors. I think GaaMatsu, GaaSari are considered Semi-Canon because the two ladies have crushes on the Kazekage. I think their crushes are mentioned in the manga, right? I don't know, but if you disagree with me, just message me back. (Skygal648 (talk) 06:26, November 25, 2013 (UTC)) Random Talk Hello Hikaru-San. Thank you so much lol Yes, it's Len. He's my favourite Vocaloid ^^ I love your work on here^^ And I hope to see you around on the other Wiki's too Buffypet (talk) 15:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Hikaru-chan. I am writing this to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for helping me out making my first page (JiraTsun). I can't explain how much I thank you. Okay. Bye! (Skygal648 (talk) 22:45, August 4, 2013 (UTC I know! Same Here! It came out earlier then usual^^ That Chapter was saddening though> < I wonder if Obito is really himself atm. Because when Minato-sama called his name.. He called out his own name as if he wasn't sure.. I had a little fangirl moment when Sakura and Hinata were talking and then it shows Sasuke and Naruto talking.. Fishy.. Aha. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 19:56, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hikaru-san, thanks for welcoming me. (Pennycupcake (talk) 12:44, August 14, 2013 (UTC)) Hey, Hikaru-chan, my little sister just joined wikia. (Pennycupcake), and is...well...uh...she's gonna go on forever, so it might take a while to get used to her. She's also gonna follow me around on wikia. Okay, thanks for bearing with me! (Skygal648 (talk) 13:22, August 14, 2013 (UTC)) Hola! You can call me anything you want (as long as you respect me XD) (OrangeCandyPop (talk) 02:13, August 18, 2013 (UTC)) Hi there! I see you are the admin of this wiki, so congratulations! I've been waiting for someone to create a wiki page for Naruto couples. I may be new here but I have experience in other wikis mainly Fairy Tail Couples Wiki. There, despite are lacking number of active users, it's neat and follows a certain format. A table with all the information of the couple, on it's left side is a short description of it, next is the couples individual appearance and personality, after is their history, then their relationship with one another, next is their interaction with one another including moments in the OVA and movies, and finally the trivia about the two. The gallery is posted in another page with the scenes from the manga, anime, fan arts, and even arts from the creator himself. The contents would look something like this: *About Character A and Character B **Character A **Character B *History **Character A's History **Character B's History *Relationship *Synopsis **Part I ***Arc A ***Arc B ***Arc C **Part II ***Arc A ***Arc B ***Arc C **Movie ***Movie A ***Movie B **OVA ***OVA A ***OVA B ***OVA C *Trivia *References Hope this can come in handy. :) 02:14, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Suerte17 Hello there! I'm the founder and former admin of this wiki. I just wanted to thank you for taking on the role of administrator since I was so inactive. The wiki seems to be growing more and doing much better under your care. Keep up the good work! (: Suerte17 (talk) 21:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hello thank you, I'm a huge fan of Naruto.and I follow the Manga,and not the Anime because I HATE fillers,adore of Naruto Pairings, bay and Thanks.Rin (talk) 22:25, October 14, 2013 (UTC) NaruHina Profile Picture Polls Talk Hmm.. The NaruHina polls? I'm thinking of more that we pick the top 10 we like and then ask the users/editors to vote out of the 10 which one they like first.(Everyone gets three votes since we don't have a lot. Haha. But it's if you want to^^) And later, when everything is narrowed down, we pick the top 3 and put it on the poll on the main page asking Wikia Contributor's opinions. We should also set a deadline date as well. Like... NaruHina Profile Picture Poll- Vote your Favorite ( Oct 18-Oct25 ) Something like that. Haha. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 15:06, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Ahaha. I just added my 5 because I was interested in adding my own onto the poll. But no. We pick 10 photo's that we like and agree on( We can do this by e-mail so it will be more private ). And yes. I do agree that we should put Jonathon's since he was the one who started it^^ Maybe we can put it on the top 3 instead since he really wanted it to be the main one. So we can do Top 2 or Top 3 and just make it 4^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 20:36, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hmm.. Hikaru-san. I think we should have a deadline date for the Naruto Profile Pictures. Since the amount is getting pretty large^^ When do you think we should go about deciding on it? ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 02:24, October 21, 2013 (UTC) You did? Ahaha. Gomen^^'' I'll check it out then. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 02:38, October 21, 2013 (UTC)'' Haha. Alright then Hikaru-san, I sent you my reply just recently. And no problem at all, I'm happy to help^^ Hey there,Hikaru-san! I'm currently in the process of making the favicon for our wikia,and I need your help in chosing the heart to put the Konoha symbol in. Do you have any preferences? Just send me the pic of a heart you want me to edit and I'll be done in no time! ^^ Harunoism (talk) 19:12, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Help Oh I see, then let me lend you a hand with this, I've no problem at all! Natsue (talk) 23:22, October 21, 2013 (UTC) No need to thank Hikaru-chan u v u/ hmmm so let me see if I've understood well and I'll translate it to spanish for him: You and SSK-chan will chose 10 pictures from the ones suggested by the users. And in a poll, people will have to choose 3 of them, to later be put in the big pool that will decide the profile picture right? But since Jonathan was the one to suggest the change, he will be allowed to add another picture to this last poll. I'm right? Natsue (talk) 00:14, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Great! Should I tell him in the profile picture thread or in his talk page? Natsue (talk) 01:11, October 22, 2013 (UTC) HI Hi Hikaru thanks for you comment and sorry for it the Copyright Act and I didn't know (talk) 22:59, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Ok i got that but its hard to keep track with every owner and most of the pics i uploaded are from facebook.if we are gonna do that to every pic then the galleries would barely have 10pics as most owners are hard to find and barely even respond.how do u want me to give credits?write on every pic description who the owner is?cause i notice that nobody does that not even u. --Natalieuciha (talk) 18:39, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ok so i saw in some pics u keep the original description but so do i..did u really mean i should ask for the owner's permission to post them?cause it will be very hard to keep track with every one of them and some of them dont even respond to messages or they dont care..and if u will ask me to delete those with no owner then we will have to delete huge chunks from the galleries as most uploaded pics dont have copyright or descriptionNatalieuciha (talk) 19:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ok its not a big deal for me to give credits to the owners.from now on and ill try not to upload anymore pics which dont have an owner and of course i will give credits .but it will take me some time to find the owner of the most recent pics ive uploaded..i didnt knew that until now so thanks for telling me.Natalieuciha (talk) 19:58, October 27, 2013 (UTC) If u realy want to that,you can do it altough i should be the one responsible for it.i dont have so much time in my hands lately,and in my sparre time im focusing mostly on editing the narusaku page and doing research.therefore i cant guarantee u i can find all owners in one week ,as since joining this wiki ive uploaded over 130 pics ,but i can guarantee i will do that to the most recent ones.so yea sry about that and thanks for understanding.Natalieuciha Addition to Confessions/Promises Quotes? Hey Hikaru-san. So I've been thinking about adding the quotes of the character's confessions/promises into the pairing's pages into the evidence section ( Like what I already did to the SS page and ObiRin page ). If you wish to decline, then I'll delete them^^ Thank you for your time. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 00:23, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Adding an additional section just for quotes might work; for a lot of wiki's have that same MoS^^ I think it'll work fine. It'll also allow things to be more organized in my opinion. Haha. I see. Then I must confess, I was using a couple quotes on the SS page. Lmfao, Gomenasai^^ I'll re-edit it soon. ( I think I also added it to the NH page.. I'm going to need to recheck^^ ). Thank you for your time. P.S. I think it'd be more appropriate if we add it underneath the "Evidence Section". But above it is fine as well. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 00:40, October 30, 2013 (UTC) hola amigo te hago una pregunta si naruto no llegase a quedar con hinata con quién querrias que se quede y con quien hinata si esa persona quedara con naruto por favor contesta sos mi primera esperanza de que halla otro naruhina como yo. Is that so far I did not find another naruhina like me who prefer to see hinata disappear from the series if not seen with naruto's partly because I'm only good but sad because I'm the only thing I see as another naruhina punctuate on youtube a video that is not a problem naruhina think not? sorry yo también use translate porque no entendi For the Profile Picture Poll, I suggest we leave it be and let the other users cast their votes because we already picked the top 10^^ ..Just 2 more days until the Top 3 are decided!! And no, not above the among the fans section. Haha. I was thinking more that it'd fit underneath the evidence section( It'd make more sense because it is also kind of "evidence" as well^^. We should make rules that the quotes must hint something about their relationship and it does not always have to consist of the two characters, but it can also be characters that talk of the two or etc) and I do like the Free Wiki's MoS as well. We can add that. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 22:34, October 30, 2013 (UTC) About the Quotes. I completely agree w/ you. One's that are officially made by Kishimoto Masashi and not the Animators. I'm thinking that we should also move the Databook's in there as well; as they are also quotes from Masashi. Tabs? I think I've seen that on many other wiki's. Honestly, I seriously think that if we are able to find how they are made, we should link the Galleries to the couple's page. Similar to the Fairy Tail Couple's Wiki( They are very professional in my opinion ) http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/Gruvia/Image_Gallery ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 19:25, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I think it's best if we close it now since today is the deadline^^ Already..? Ohh. I was just about to count them. Btw. I'll be changing the Wikia's layout back to it's original form. Or should we instead give the Wikia a unique layout like the FT wikia? ( Gomen. Their works are just so professional and beautiful^^ ) . ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 15:54, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Oh! Ok! Sorry! I didn't know! Ok ok! I will delete the pictures that I just uploaded and I will upload it again if I find the credit! Sorry! esta me gusta mucho es tan kawai y linda Profile Picture Hi! Michiyo here! I found the picture in a website called pixiv.net! The credit owner of picture 2 is soda. Heyy Hikaru-sama^.^ So I was thinking that maybe we could give this wikia a more NCW feel by giving it a more colorful background. Like we change it into something that has today w/ the Naruto pairing's Mami-Chan (talk) 23:10, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey hikaru,i wanted to ask u if i can add the interaction between charasuke and hinata from the road to charasuke exclusive dvd as an unnoficial evidence to the sasuhina page..i think it is an evidence because charasuke thought she likes him and accepted her feelings also saying 'whats this strange feeling'?i can put the link for reference i need ur opinion since ur the admin.i kno u said ur busy so i would apreciate if u would take time to answer my message.bye! Natalieuciha i kinda expected this answer,thats why i wanted to ask first before making any editions...i only disagree with u about sasuke being atracted to ino...idk what translation have u read,but u missunderstood...ino used the mind transfer technique to prevent sasuke to discuss with sakura privately..sasuke had no idea ino was in that body..i wont say that he is atractde to hinata since he only says come here ,ill accept ur feelings but hearing that heartbeat and him saying i have a strange sensation makes me think otherwise...but dont worry i wont add it if u say so...but i think a page for rtn sasuhina would be nice since its the most popular fanon pairing on this wikiaNatalieuciha (talk) 17:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hikaru89! Michiyo here! Uhm...I was wondering, well I know this is weird but there are quite many fans like me ship "ItaSasu" so can you add a "ItaSasu" page? We all know that they are brothers but I don't know why we, ItaSasu fan like to ship them together ^_^ Since you are the admin here, I was thinking on asking you about this! Here is some info of ItaSasuMichiyoChiba (talk) 18:18, November 8, 2013 (UTC) so sasuke suddenly feeling atracted to hinatas personality which was in fact ino's means theres a chance that real sasuke would be atracted to real hinata ? also u said that rtn sakura would hit sasuke...thats actually prety obvious since rtn characters are foreshadowing traits of sakuras personality..she didnt like sasuke at all ,thats why sasuke tried to get her because she was the only girl who didnt fall for him..besides hinata..in fact theres heavy hinting that rtn sakura and memna were actually very close and bonded because of this evidence hinata saying Hinata: No. This time, I'll say it loud and clear. I can't tolerate it if she gets closer to Menma more than she already have. '' '' Ino: That can't be it, right?! Because with Menma-kun, Sakura-chan, you ... Ino:And I want Sakura-chan to be happy. As I thought, the one who matches that girl the most is... the boy who's so much alike to Minato-san... the gentle Menma-kun. Natalieuciha (talk) 18:59, November 8, 2013 (UTC) i think my inner fangirl was trying to use ur logic to extract an evidence from all this drama cd..i guess ive missunderstood things then..sry bout thatNatalieuciha (talk) 20:21, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hmm...whats wrong with NejiHina? Neji and Hinata are just cousins not sibling so is normal to have NejiHina article. I don't see anything wrong with cousins couple. Everybody have no problem with the cousin interference. In fact, chinese are ok with it. My friend cousin married with his other cousin too. Anyway, ok! I will wait for you to do the "ItaSasu" article ^_^ Thank you MichiyoChiba (talk) 12:46, November 9, 2013 (UTC) hi sry for spamming your talk page,but i want to ask can we upload gifs in the articles?..and speaking of gifs i changed my profile pic and the gif is not playing..why's that?..ive seen that on other sites gifs on profile pics work,why wouldnt work on here tooNatalieuciha (talk) 08:51, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hikaru! Michiyo here! I have a problem with my avatar! I really can't change my avatar by uploading picture from my computer! I did every step just like what is written in Wikia Community Central (Avatar). I click the "Choose file" button and then I click the picture from my computer but nothing happen! I can only change my avatar by import my avatar from facebook and choose avatar! Why can't I change my avatar by upload picture from my computer?MichiyoChiba (talk) 11:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) My picture type is JPEG. Oh! Now I know why! The sizes of my picture is 225 x 350. I guess all my picture are above 200 x 200 because I try all my picture but it didn't work. Ok thanks! ^_^ MichiyoChiba (talk) 15:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Uhm...I resize my picture using "Paint" but it still didn't work!MichiyoChiba (talk) 16:00, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Ohh don't worry Hikaru-sama. I'm not a huge fan of pink either ^.~ Have you heard of such pairing months/weeks like SS month or NS week and etc? I was thinking we could change the background to celebrate or we can just change the background to a Team 7 photo. Just an idea Mami-Chan (talk) 23:09, November 10, 2013 (UTC) hello would like to add images please thanksDavid hyuga uzumaki (talk) 23:31, November 12, 2013 (UTC)David hyuga uzumaki hello friend would not have to put too hikaru threesome relationships such as naruhinasasu???jonnhy el otaku (talk) 23:31, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Jonathan uzumaki Hi! Since I am starting to have more free time so I think I will add "ItaSasu" page myself ^_^ I just wanna inform you so that you won't have to make the "ItaSasu" page! I recently find out that there are not much yaoi page in this wiki so I decided to find some info of any yaoi couple so I can add the page! But of course before adding the page, I will have to ask you first weather I can add the page or not! ^_^ MichiyoChiba (talk) 16:01, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Can I know what is MoS?MichiyoChiba (talk) 16:34, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Hi i know u said u are busy,but it seems in ur absence ssk made some really unnecesary and biased changes by masive edditing the gallery removing photos.she nearly deleted half of the sasuhina gallery bcuz she thought that sasuke with his torso exposed is' innapropriate'.if i would follow that logic,then all the sai photos in the galleries are innapropriate as well bcuz he has half of his torso exposed.i checked the ss page and it had sasuke with his chest exposed she didnt remodet those photos.what she is doing right now is a big middle finger to all the ppl who contributed for the galleries Celebrating Christmas Hi Hikaru. I just want to notify you that I will be changing the layout of this wiki to something Christmas like to celebrate the upcoming holiday( Something similar to what we did during Halloween ). ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 01:06, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Ohh I see. Haha. Then I have to apologize for not making one for ThanksGiving^^'' ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 02:02, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Arc Names on Pages Hi, Hikaru-chan, uhm...I was wondering if we could start adding the Arc names listed above the actual section like how it was on the NaruHina page. I kinda think it looked more organized, so I started doing it on some other pages. Was that okay? Haha, if you didn't want it, I could delete them. Skygal648 (talk) 05:57, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I want to create a page for sasuhina rtn..i think u said in my talk page that creating a page for this two should be done but i was the one who left the discussion unfinished . I apologize for that .im really confussed how to name the page though:Sasuhina(RtN) ,Sasuhina (Road to Ninja) or SasuhinaAU?ur thoughts? And i think they deserve a page too because they have alot of fanarts,fanfics,its very popular and some fans only ship the AUSasuhina and not the canoon counterpart.pls respond when u can,im planning to create this page today as i wont be able during the week ------Natalieuciha (talk) 10:45, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Alright i understand.its a pity tho.about the sasuhina rtn page seems that michyochyba took it ahead shortlytafter i sent u that message and she was the one who created the page instead altough im still not su!re if the page title is correct.another thing im not sure if the movie couples should have official and unnoficial evidence sections. And about the whole thing with the pic deletion,ssk deleted some really beautifull sh pics.i wish i could show them to know what was so inapropriate about them but im back on my phone again and for some reason i dont have the add pictures and video feature.what i would suggest that the admins should allow tasteful nudity and not to allow the explicit ones.theres a big difference between tasteful nudity and explicit pics.anyway enjoy ur holiday--Natalieuciha (talk) 03:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC) pregunta por que hay muchas paginas con:RtN entre parentecis gracias. Naruhinauzumaki200 Important question! Hikaru-chan, I wanted to tell you that there's a new naruto couple wikia but in spanish, and I'm starting to help on it, since the only users are the admin and me. So I was wondering if we could associate each other? I mean, use the same rules and organization style since it's already really good. It'd be a ramification of this wiki but in spanish, in some way. I'm looking forward to your answer! Love,Natsue (talk) 16:51, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh thank you so much!! I really appreciate it! By the way, I was wondering if we are allowed to translate the local policies, the manual of style, rules and etc? Natsue (talk) 01:48, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much darling! Natsue (talk) 05:07, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Editing Problems. A possible bug? Hi Hikaru-san. So one of our editors tried to edit the NS page and was having situations with the editions. I also tried to help, but the editions are not cooperating accordingly well. When entered preview, everything looks fine, but after the publishing the editions were all over the place. I'm thinking we might have a possible bug of some sort, but I'm also not so sure. ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 22:17, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi, have you thought about adding a gallery for anime and manga screenshots? AyaneYuri (talk) 18:52, December 8, 2013 (UTC) hi i know that maybe its not your fault but im kind of pissed right now because on the narusaku page the picture upload feature in the article has been disabled.all i want to know is why and if its a bug i think you should fix it.Natalieuciha (talk) 15:04, December 10, 2013 (UTC) i wasnt talking about the gallery but about the uploading pictures button within the article ..it gave me a message that the upload picture has been disabled and this happened to other pages as well...but it looks like now its working again so thx for the intervention.. it must have been a bug after allNatalieuciha (talk) 18:22, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay, Thank you. I'll try :) Hola de nuevo Hikaru Te quería preguntar cómo podes hacer voz para poder agregar articulos imagenes etc. que no sean NaruHina por ejemplo SasuNaru porque como NaruHina que creo que sos deves tolerar la imagenes pero es precisamente que te gusten o si? pero no importa quiero saber cómo haces por qué NaruHinaUzumaki200 me nombro burocrata y administrador de naruto couples wiki pero en español porque tuvo problemas y todo eso quisiera saber cómo haces para buscar buenas imagenes como por ejemplo NaruSaku SasuNaru SasuHina y todo eso porque no me gustan y nose cómo hacer si me das algún consejo para ayudarme te lo agradeceria mucho Hikaru decime cómo haces para tomar decisiones correctas cuando hablamos de otro que no sea naruhina y que los involucre a ellos 2 Gracias Suerte y Salu2 -- }}}|24px 02:50, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Mei Terumi and Kisame Please make Mei Terumi and Kisame on the couples page. faithb97 Thanks Thanks for reminding me so! but you mean credits? what is that? Cycie Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Snaynieʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Heartfilia◕‿◕ (talk) 01:16, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Did! Did you mean I will not change the name of the photo? Cycie Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Snaynieʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Heartfilia◕‿◕ (talk) 10:36, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh!!! Oh really! I will just put the maker of that pic....Did you meaan that? Cycie Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ Snaynieʕ•ᴥ•ʔ Heartfilia◕‿◕ (talk) 22:52, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Hikaru-chan, today when I was reading the ObiRin page, I noticed that one of the categories was "Semi-Canon". I know that Obito had feelings for Rin, but Rin died, so does that make the pairing "Fanon" ? I don't know, but I can see how it is a semi-canon pairing, it's just that Rin's death lead to the pairing not technically going to become "Canon", right? Message me back if you disagree, thanks! Skygal648 (talk) 23:16, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Razones Razón por la cual no me gusta la imagen para el perfil de NaruHina Si queres saber la razón por la cual no me gusta la imagen del perfil para NaruHina es simple porque existe otra imagen exactamente igual pero de Hinata con otro que encima no es Naruto si siquiera alguien del mismo manga o anime Existe una igual pero con Rin de Ao no Exorcist de Mirala por voz mismo. jonathan uzumaki 03:45, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Your Signature OMG, Hikaru-chan, I was just wanting to know how you did your awesome signature! I see a lot of them on Fairy Tail Couples Wiki, but never really knew how to do them. Do you think you can teach me how to do that? It would be great! Skygal648 (talk) 01:23, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! I guess I'll be learning myself. Skygal648 (talk) 03:50, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hello monsieur. I'm frm FT couples wiki. I'm very much willing to help you. If u happen to get some time plz meet in the chat. Also i'll like to invite u to affiliate to us 12:18,1/11/2014 12:18, January 11, 2014 (UTC) About Fairy Tail Couples Wiki Note: This is the exact same message on your talk page in Fairy Tail Couples Wiki. Hi there Hikaru! I commented on your talk page in Naruto Couples Wiki on August about the format of your wiki's pages. I'm glad that you got the chance to check out our wiki. The home page was done by me when I was finally promoted to admin. So, if you have any questions about the home page and its templates, please address it to me. I will gladly answer it as soon as possible. If you wish to be affiliated with our wiki, please give us your wordmark and we will place it on our home page if you do so with our wordmark on your home page. Thank you. ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ 15:15, January 11, 2014 (UTC) A New Start on NCW Hi Hikaru-san, I just wanted to let you know that I will be deleting many comments from the past that the anonymous's had entered before you and I had started working here. This is also going for many of our user's entries as well. Anything anti nor any comments that had created any type of argument will be removed by me. This action is also leading to the cause of the wiki activitiy being empty in case you're curious. I'm doing this because I want this wiki to be clean of what has happened in the past. Thank you^^ and I know you've been quite busy lately, I hope you'll be able to come back to us soon <3 ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 01:43, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Logo Hola Hikaru cómo estas, mi pregunta era la siguiente de dónde sacas los logos ya que quiero uno para el nustro y si me decis cómo hacerlo o me conseguis uno te lo agradecería mucho Gracias Suerte y Salu2 Matane. David hyuga uzumaki Talk''23:08, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Logo for Valentines Day Hi Hikaru-san, I was wondering if you'd be okay with me changing the logo to something like this: If you're alright with it, I'm thinking about just editing the current logo to look something similar to it^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 20:09, January 28, 2014 (UTC) P.S I finally finished the logo, but I'm thinking about adjusting it a little as well. I made two; you can tell me which one you prefer^^ ; no big difference but yeah. Haha. Honestly, I prefer the first one, but I'd like to know your opinion as well^^ ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 02:52, January 29, 2014 (UTC) Hi I am lily7979 I just want to chat with so that I can more about this pages--Lily7979 (talk) 04:38, February 10, 2014 (UTC)lily7979 To Hikaru-sama Hail to Hikaru-sama! I believe this is our first talk. I joined this site last week because I love NaruHina, it happened since I read chapter 437. I've been sending information to Michiyochiba to edit for me, and she's really fast. I ended up sending her all of NaruHina in NarutoSD in such a short time, which I collected in a long time. :9 I'm very new to blog/forum so I'd like to have an advice on what are they for and differences between them. I've read 'Local Policies' and 'Manual of Style' but didn't find much about Blog & Forum and I'm very new. So I wonder. Thank You - I like this site. Kilp (talk) 02:37, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Alianza Hola Hikaru como sabras hay una wiki como esta pero en español, quería ver si no podías agregar en la portada "otros idiomas" para poder confirmar la alianza que se declaro hace tiempo por supuesto que yo también tendría que hacerlo en la nuestra espero que no aceptes. Gracias Suerte y Salu2. Matane ''David hyuga uzumaki Talk 02:46, February 28, 2014 (UTC)